


Art for ‘Always Together Eternally Apart’

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dean/Cas Pinefest 2020 (Supernatural), Digital Art, Digital Painting, Inspired by Ladyhawke (1985), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Dean/Cas Pinefest 2020
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32
Collections: Dean/Cas Pinefest 2020





	Art for ‘Always Together Eternally Apart’

A big thank you to the mods for organizing this awesome challenge!  
  


For [Dean/Cas Pinefest](https://deancaspinefest.tumblr.com/)2020 I was paired with the amazing [EmiliaOagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaOagi) who wrote the beautiful story ‘[Always Together Eternally Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375842/chapters/56010271)’ which is based on the movie Ladyhawke. When I read the summary for this story I immediately knew wanted to do portraits of them with the other in their animal form. So when I was lucky enough to snag the story, that’s what I did. 

I had the idea of doing them traditionally, but time didn’t allow for that so I decided to experiment a little with the look on these pieces and ended up trying to ‘mimic’ a traditional style and I have to say I’m really happy with the results. As always, done using Procreate on an iPad Pro.

  
  
[Tumblr art post](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/Pf20atea13th) | Masterpost

  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  


SPN fan art | [missaceriee](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/)

My art blog | [aceriee-art ](https://aceriee-art.tumblr.com/)  
  
Instagram | [aceriee.art](https://www.instagram.com/aceriee.art/)


End file.
